Many sales displays rely on packaging to provide additional appeal of the article to the consumer. Retail stores may require many options for displaying articles for sale. Product packages have been developed that permit the article or articles to stand on retail shelves, be hung from a peg hook, and/or be part of a cut case display. The most common packages that have been developed that allow articles to be free standing with the ability to hang from a peg hook include bi-fold and tri-fold clamshell package designs as well as clamshell and “mock” clamshell packages with a foot. Utilizing these package designs is costly, requires more volume space per package, less stable, and provides a less eye appealing product. Another concept for packaging has been the “try me” type of package. This type of packaging has the desired article accessible to the consumer. These designs typically have a portion of the thermoformed plastic cut so that a portion of the article is hanging out of the package, such as, the handles of pliers. Various package designs have been developed in an attempt to improve product stability when displayed on a shelf. One such design, the bi-fold/tri-fold product package is used to provide an increased base and thus improve the stability of the product being displayed. Generally, this type of package is costly since it requires a thermoformed clamshell to form the base as well as surround the product. In addition, the volume this package design requires is typically more than what the retailer would like to have for displaying articles. Even though bi-fold/tri-fold designs may provide stability for products to be free standing, the design causes fewer articles to be displayed on a hanging display or in a cut case display. Generally, bi-fold/tri-fold clamshell package designs come with an additional cost to retailers since space per product for shipping is typically higher than similar packaged designs, such as blister packages.
In another attempt to improve point of sale packaging of articles, blister packages have been developed. Typically, a product is placed in a package that has a plastic covering that is heated which generally takes the shape of the article and requires the package to have an outer flange for sealing a card to the back of the blister. Sealing the card and blister secures the article in the package. Blister package designs generally permit a desirable number of products to be displayed from a hanging display. However, prior blister package designs do not permit the product to be easily displayed on a shelf or in a cut case. Generally the physical structure of the article, as well as the flange, causes the product to be less stable than desired for free standing on a shelf. At a minimum, blister package designs require an additional insert tray for standing displays be it on a shelf or in a cut case. The use of an additional insert tray adds to the cost of the packaging and increases the volume space necessary to display the product in standing displays. In addition, it has been found that consumers find past blister package designs to be less appealing compared with other type of package designs and in some cases find it difficult to remove the article from the package.
Another attempt to improve point of sale packaging of articles has been the “mock” clamshell package design. This design uses a thermoformed display package similar to typical clamshell designs. However, “mock” clamshell designs are unlike the blister package design in that it seals inside a platform area instead of the outside flange to seal a card to the thermoformed plastic for securing the article or articles in the package. The “mock” clamshell typically uses half the plastic as compared to clamshell designs. In addition, a forward protruding foot may be formed to provide packages that may be displayed in either a hanging or standing configuration. The forward protruding foot is limited by the article's shape and weight. Generally, having a forward protruding foot with an outer flange translates to having a product package that is typically leaning forward. In some situations, the article may be less stable than desired when placed in standing displays. Depending on the article or articles characteristics, the protruding foot may be designed for standing displays, such that, the dimension of the protruding foot would negatively impact the space the package may require in hanging, standing, or cut case displays. In addition, having a product package that is leaning forward generally reduces the eye appeal of the product to the consumer. Attempts have been made to minimize the outer flange relative to the protruding foot to minimize forward leaning of the package. Having a package design with an uneven outer flange generally provides a package that is less secure since there would typically be an opening where the seal area has been minimized.
Other attempts have been made to improve the “try me” type of package designs. Utilizing this package type with past designs requires the thermoformed package to be cut to accesses the article or articles being displayed. Generally, the process to cut the package is costly and the act of cutting the plastic may leave sharp edges about the thermoformed package that may require additional attention adding to an increase in labor costs.
The present invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.